


Song fics

by justyouwaitforit



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouwaitforit/pseuds/justyouwaitforit
Summary: a collection of my songfics





	Song fics

Two birds on a wire  
They’re always orbiting each other, strings of fate pulled taunt  
One tries to fly away  
Alexander is always reaching for the sky, nothing on earth able to stop him  
And the other watches him close from that wire  
Burr is always on the sidelines, waiting, watching for the perfect opportunity  
He says he wants to as well  
Telling himself that slow and steady wins the race  
But he is a liar  
(always realising he should have acted ages ago)  
I'll believe it all, there's nothing I won't understand  
Alexander was always moving-writing, debating, learning, arguing, yelling. No force on earth could stop him.  
I'll believe it all, I won't let go of your hand  
They met again, again and again, the bar, the tent, the courtroom strings wrapped tight  
Two birds on a wire  
They were together though it all, rain and storm, sunshine and clear sky’s  
One says c'mon and the other says "I'm tired"  
Alexander kept beckoning Aaron to open up, express himself, change the world but always being rebuffed  
The sky is overcast and I'm sorry  
He told Alexander excuse after excuse to why he couldn’t  
One more or one less  
It didn’t matter anyway, he had control over his life but in the end, he was a raindrop in a grand sea  
Nobody's worried  
Nobody was left to care about him  
I'll believe it all, there's nothing I won't understand  
Aaron had seen it all and understood the cruelness of the world  
I'll believe it all, I won't let go of your hand  
Throughout it all alexander was there a constant thorn in his side. Red strings wrapped around wrists  
Two birds of a feather  
They were the same but oh so different  
Say that they're always gonna stay together  
There was an unspoken promise between them, two orphans against the world  
But one's never going to let go of that wire  
There wasn’t a single moment that things went wrong, only words, actions and choices that made the string taunt, about to snap at the smallest of touches  
He says that he will  
“you’re an orphan, I’m an orphan”  
But he's just a liar  
“Jefferson has my vote”  
Two birds on a wire  
Pens scribble notes back and forth, angry words and biting remarks. They both know the best ways to destroy each other  
One tries to fly away and the other  
Alexander had always tried to fly, Aaron was content on his spot in life. But in the end both fell to their doom  
Watches him close from that wire  
They never speak of how easily they could have ended up like each other if they were swapped, their similarities unspoken since that first night  
He says he wants to as well, but he is a liar  
He always wanted what the other had but afraid to take the step even when the ground cracked under his feet  
Two birds on a wire  
They were so similar and so different, forever connected and forever apart.  
Best friends and worst enemies  
One tries to fly away and the other  
WAIT  
Alexander was always first in everything positions, goals, ruining his life and death was no different. Aaron could only watch as alexander finally flew away, the string that was wrapped around his gun and hand covered by the dirt

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr https://certainkittenllama.tumblr.com/


End file.
